Hunger Games to Whisper
by karenlikespie
Summary: The Hunger Games's storyline to the song Whisper by Evanescence Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins and Evanescence
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I was listening to music the other day and realized that Whisper, by Evanescence fits the Hunger Games pretty well.

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now**

Prim's name gets called by Effie to compete in the Hunger games. Katniss forgets how to breathe and is unable to speak. She starts to fall and a boy from the Seam catches her. Katniss watches Prim pass her and can't believe what just happened.

**Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself**

Katniss yells out for Prim and shoves her way through the crowd. The other kids make a path for her so she can get to the stage. When Prim is about to mount the steps, Katniss gasps, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

**This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away**

Katniss realizes that she gave herself an almost unavoidable death sentence. Not only was she terrified of what would happen to her, but she was scared that her sister would starve or her mom would become distant again. Katniss could have been safe, but she chose to save her sister.

**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)**

During the interviews, Katniss did not have much of a strategy. She had an eleven in training and just tried to answer the questions honestly, as if she was talking to Cinna. Katniss had to step out of her comfort zone and act confident for the fans in the Capitol who were cheering for her. She would need the sponsors in the arena.

**Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die)**

It's the night before the games and Katniss can't sleep. She keeps thinking about what horrors the Games will bring. Katniss knows that sleep will only bring nightmares, so she goes to the roof to clear her head. She finds Peeta up there and starts talking to him. Katniss eventually goes back to her room and slips in and out of a doze.

**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come**

Katniss, in her clothes for the arena, is on her metal plate and waiting the required 60 seconds. The bloodbath starts, and she wrestles for the backpack with a boy from District 9. After she gets it, Clove almost kills her with a throwing knife. Katniss escapes into the woods, but knows that there is more to come.

**Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears**

The games go on and eventually Katniss is allied with Rue. While Katniss is blowing up the Careers' food supply, Rue is luring the Careers from their camp. Katniss finds the third place where Rue was supposed to make a fire and listens for Rue's song from the mockingjays. She finally hears it, but it's too late. Katniss arrives just as Marvel, the boy from District 1, throws the spear into her stomach. There is no way to heal Rue, but Katniss sings to her, and tries to be strong for her, even though her voice is wavering and tears are sliding down her face.

**I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away**

Claudius announces that two tributes from the same district can win. Katniss finds Peeta and knows that they have to end these Games.

**(Chorus)**

**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me, I fear**

Katniss, Peeta, and Cato are the last ones left and are on the Cornucopia. The mutts with the dead tributes' eyes are attacking. Cato now has Peeta in a headlock and if Katniss kills Cato, Peeta goes down with him. All of them are close to death, but Peeta then draws the X on Cato's hand and he falls. The mutts try to kill him, but his body armor protected him from dying. Cato is barely alive and is being tortured by the mutts. Katniss shoots him to end his misery.

**She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end shall it begin **

**Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end**

Cato is dead, but Katniss and Peeta did not win yet. The rules go back to the way they were: only one tribute survives. Katniss almost kills Peeta, but they come up with another plan. Katniss and Peeta prepare to kill themselves with the poisonous berries instead of killing each other.

**(Chorus)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I, forgot to put the disclaimer.

I do not own The Hunger Games or Whisper.

The story belongs to Suzanne Collins and Whisper belongs to Evanescence. I only put them together.


End file.
